The Spot
by Indecisively Yours
Summary: She was always taking his spots... But was there one that she always had? WarrenxOC


**Idea came to me in some odd way. Note's small, cause I need to have this up like NOW.**

**Disclaimer: I own Chrysti. Thanks to Heidi for letting me use Crystal and to Crista for letting me use Vallykins!

* * *

**

The Spot 

I was tapping a beat on my thigh, flipping the page on the book. Seriously, _Grendel? _That's what they're having us read today?

It was afternoon time. I would tell you what time it was exactly, but I being me didn't feel like turning to look at the clock. What better way to spend your lunch period then in the library, reading _Grendel_ of all books.

I looked over at my shades, to see the reflection of the light being bounced off of them.

Then all of a sudden, the light went _poof!_ Well poof as in gone, I'm not loco here.

"Hey, do you mind, I was looking at the light from my glasses," I said, not bothering to look up and see who was blocking my light.

"You're in my spot, Cullen," I heard a husky voice say to me.

"Last time I checked, this spot never had your name on it, _Peace_," I said back.

I heard him sigh, and he placed his backpack on the floor, while sitting himself in the seat in front of me.

"Must you take my spot everyday, Chrysti?" he asked me.

"Well if it has this affect on you Warren, then yes, I will."

He groaned, and I heard him mumble something.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"No, nothing. Now what's it gonna take for you to stop taking my spot? First it's in Mad Science, then lunch, and now here. Do you have a fascination with taking people's spots?"

I placed the bookmark in my book, and made a thinking face.

"Not people's, per se," I said, cleaning my shades and putting them on. I grabbed my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Just person's," I whispered walking away, the bell ringing behind me.

"Hey, Crys," I greeted my telekinetic friend. Crystal Skye was sitting at her table, looking more tired than ever.

"Hey, Chrys," she greeted me back. That's the thing about us; same nicknames. Funny things happen when they call us in the halls.

"You look exhausted…. How tiring was it tutoring Rubber Boy?"

"His name's Lash, and I wasn't tutoring him the whole night."

"Still don't know what you see in him… I mean, rubber, seriously?"

Crystal pointed a finger at me, and gave me a somewhat death glare.

"Fine, fine; I surrender. Change the topic or something," I told her.

"So how come you weren't at lunch today, with Layla and me?" she asked.

"Library; wanted to catch up on some reading," I told her.

"Mm-hmm. And you don't get a twinkle in your eyes every time you see the pyrokinetic, huh?" she accused.

"Shut it."

"Oh, yeah, I see the look you get in your eyes every time you take a look at him. It's a wonder that you haven't fallen over in your chair here, seeing as he's your lab partner and all."

"Justshutit!"

"Aw, c'mon, Chrysti… you have a thing for him and you know it," Crystal told me, before a shaggy haired brunette boy swooped in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Gag me with a spoon, per piacere.

"Whose Chrysti got a thing for?" Lash asked.

I immediately ran to Crystal and covered her mouth.

"No one, Rubber Boy, I don't like anyone."

Just then, Medulla walked inside the room. Saved by the teacher, as I must say.

"Alright class, settle down. Mr. Grey, stop splashing chemicals on Mr. Johnson. Ms. Cullen, could you please uncover Ms. Skye's mouth?" Medulla asked.

"Sorry," I said, letting go of her mouth.

"You tell Rubber Boy here and I'll be forced to take drastic measures," I whispered to her, walking away.

I sat down in mine, well Warren's, seat and pulled out my binder and began my normal doodling.

"Ah, Mr. Peace, so nice of you to join us. Better late than never," Medulla said.

Warren handed him a late pass, and walked to our table. I heard him sigh, as he sat down in the seat.

"Seriously, what is so fascinating about you stealing my seat?" he whispered over to me.

"Uhm, you're reaction for one. And it's just a seat, Warren. Why get so riled up over it?"

"If it's just a seat, then why take mine?" he asked.

Touché.

"Speechless, just as I supposed," he muttered under his breath.

"Ms. Cullen, Mr. Peace, would you two like to share your discussion with the class?" Medulla asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was immediately stopped by Warren's hand.

"No, sir; I'll tame her, don't worry," Warren told Medulla.

I scoffed, but it was muffled by Warren's hand. I pulled his hand off of my face, and went back to taking notes. My eyes shifted over to see Crystal making weird hand gestures, mocking me. I stuck my tongue out at her. Oh, I'll just get back at her later. Just then, Rubber Boy proceeded to join in on the mockery. Yet another person to add to my list.

"You just going to let him do that?" a husky voiced asked me. My head turned over to look at him.

"What?" I asked him. He pointed at Lash.

"That idiot over there; you just going to let him keep doing that?"

"Maybe… not much I can do about it."

The rest of the period went by dreadfully slow. What can I say; I was never one for sitting forty-five minutes, learning about chemicals.

As soon as the bell rang, I was one of the first people out of the room. I heard Crystal calling after me, but at my power walking speed, she would have to hurry.

"Chrysti, wait, why are you running away?" she asked, finally catching up to me.

I stopped at my locker, putting in the combination and opening the door. Dropping off some of my books, I closed my locker shut, and proceeded to the art room.

"Chrysti, why aren't you speaking to me?" Crystal stopped me dead in my tracks.

I sighed. "It's not that I'm not speaking to you, it's just that I don't want to speak to you… as of right now, though."

"We still getting together tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the Paper Lantern at six?"

"Alright. See you then."

Arriving at the art room, I saw that someone was in my seat. Someone with long, platinum blond hair.

"Kristen, get out of my fucking seat," I growled at her. Ever since kindergarten, we hated each other with a passion.

"Last time I checked, we didn't have assigned seats," she said to me.

"Kristen, this is the last time I say it. GET. OUT. OF. MY. FUCKING. SEAT," I growled once more. Damn blond never learned.

"Chrysti, I really think you need to get a life. I mean it's just a seat. A nice seat… right next to Warren," she bragged.

That's it, she crossed the line. I went to the back closet, looking for a jar of paint. Acrylic paint, to be exact. I was digging through all of the cases, not finding the right paint. Damn it, it can't be that hard to find a measly jar of paint!

"Uh, Chrysti, what are you doing?" a husky voice asked from behind.

"I'm looking for acrylic paint… a jar of purple, to be exact," I told Warren, getting up from my crouching position.

I saw him turn to one of the boxes and pull out a large jar of purple acrylic paint.

"This one's a bit old and thinner, so the paint runs faster. But it still works the same way. Will it do?" he asked, handing me the jar.

I shook the jar a bit, and opened it up, letting the smell of acrylic paint fill my nose.

"Perfect," I whispered, walking back to the table. "Hey Kristen," I whispered to her. She turned in her, _my_, seat, and got up.

"Thinking about trying to get your seat back? Well too bad. He's all mine, copycat. Have fun trying to take him from me," she said sadistically.

"Oh, I will," I grinned, taking the jar of purple acrylic paint and pouring it over her head, letting the paint run on her 'precious' blond hair.

A shrill scream was let out by Kristen, and everyone stopped what they were doing to see the little show.

"Chrysti, what is the meaning of this?" I heard the art teacher, Ms. Gesso, ask.

"It slipped?" I asked her innocently.

"Oh… well then, make sure it doesn't happen again. Someone remind me that we need grips for the jars," Ms. Gesso said, to no one in particular.

Kristen stomped over to the teacher's desk, looking more furious than ever.

"Ms. Gesso, that…_thing, _did this to me on purpose!" she screamed.

"And do you have any proof that she did this?"

"YES! I mean, just look at the icky light brown color of her hair… and the aquamarine tips," she pointed at me.

"You wanna come say that in my face, parasite?" I walked towards her. I felt a hand grab my arm, and hold me back.

"She's not worth it Chrys," Valkin told me, giving her a death glare as well as I was.

"You're right, Val," I said, walking away with him to the back table.

Today… today was not my day.

I was sitting in a booth, at the Paper Lantern, waiting for dearest Crystal to get her ass over here. Oh, if she was with Rubber Boy and didn't call me beforehand, she's dead. Trust me, I've got connections.

"Please tell me you're here waiting for someone, and not devising a way to find out how to take my spot here," Warren said, sliding into the seat across from me.

"Ha-ha. You're funny Warren. Ever think about stand-up, instead of the whole brooding person?"

"Stab in the heart right there," he said, mimicking the motion of being stabbed. We both laughed.

"So that's odd. It's six o'clock on a Friday and this place isn't packed…"

"Yeah, we normally get the herds of people after ten… movie night is over by then."

"Oh…" We remained quiet for a while, not speaking.

"So you hungry or something? You've been sitting here for a while, and I know how hungry you get at times…" he said to me.

"Yeah… can I have the usual?"

He smiled that amazing smile of his, and went to the kitchen to get me a plate of chicken and broccoli, pork fried rice, and a bit of lo mein. What can I say, I'm a hungry girl.

Warren came back with the food, placing it in front of me. he sat down, and grabbed a fork himself, pulling the plate to the middle of the table.

"Sharing is caring," he told me.

"Who says I care?"

"Oh, I know you care. Else you won't take my spot everyday."

We sat there, eating Chinese food, laughing at the stupid things we've been doing for a while.

"So, I gotta ask you something. Why'd you pour the paint over Kristen's head?"

"'Cause… she stole something that was mine…"

"It was just a seat. C'mon, I don't pour paint over your head, every time you steal my seat."

"…It wasn't the seat, I was referring about," I whispered.

Warren mouthed an O, and dropped the subject.

"Well, look at the time. I must be getting home. Mom's probably worried, sensing that I'm not with Crystal," I told him. I reached into my back pocket, fishing for some money. Warren stopped me.

"Don't worry. It's on the house," he said.

"Thanks… So I guess I'll be seeing ya?" I got up from the bench, fixing my shirt.

"Yeah, I'll see you around, Chrysti."

I walked towards the door, lightly pushing it open, and feeling the cool breeze outside. Just then, Warren appeared outside the door.

"Chrysti, wait!"

I slowly turned around and faced him. "Yes?"

Warren approached me, cupping my cheeks. "You know, she never stole me away from you."

I went into somewhat shock, until he placed his lips forcefully on mine. My hands immediately locked behind his head, as his hands moved down to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him.

Sharing is caring… guess we never stopped. See, there was one spot I never really had to take, 'cause it was already mine.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
